


Stranded

by invisame



Category: Kong: Skull Island (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 16:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18626764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisame/pseuds/invisame
Summary: You were stranded on Skull Island five years ago. When helicopters show up and anger Kong you run into the last person you expected.





	1. Chapter 1

You weren't certain how long you had been stranded on Skull Island. You'd been hired to lead an expedition and soon found yourself the only survivor. Eventually you'd stumbled upon Hank Marlow and the Iwi. While you lived behind the Iwi's wall, you had made your own shelter so you could have your own space. For the most part you were left alone though several of the children would visit frequently. You also saw a lot of Hank. 

As for the tribe, you had been dubbed the Slayer. Or so Hank told you. They didn't talk so you had no idea how he knew this but you took his word for it. You'd hunted more than one thing that got past the wall. It didn't happen often but it was terrifying when it did. Oddly enough you had also managed to befriend the giant ape known as Kong. Or maybe it wasn't so odd as you'd saved him from the many tentacles of a giant octopus once upon a time. 

But today, for the first time in a long time, you had hope. Helicopters had flown overhead in the early morning light as they idiotically bombed your island. Who bombs an island without knowing what inhabited it first? Kong was in a fine fury and you were doing your best to avoid him until you knew exactly what was going on. At the moment you were gathering your things, determined to get the hell off this island even if you had to piece a helicopter back together with your own two hands. 

"Where are you going?" Hank asked from behind you. 

You glanced over your shoulder and gave him a smile. "I'm going home. You coming?"

He snorted a laugh. "There's no getting off this island. You know that. I told you that."

You shrugged as you sealed up the top of your pack. "Never had a helicopter crash here before. It's worth a shot."

"You can't go out there. Are you crazy? You know what's out there," he argued. 

"I do. I've killed most of them at least once." You sighed and gave him a look that begged him to understand. "I can't stay here, Hank. I'd rather die trying to get home than waste away behind that wall."

"What, like me?" He threw his hands up in the air in disgust and stormed away from your little home.

"Hank! I didn't mean it like that," you argued but he just continued to walk away. You kicked a rock down the hill. "Damn it." You didn't want to leave Hank here. You guessed you'd just have to find a way out of here and come back for him. 

***

(Conrad's POV)

This was why he didn't like the words _uncharted_ and _unknown_ when it came to expeditions. They only led to death as he well knew. So now he was leading a group of soldiers and civilians through the jungle looking for a way home. If they could just get to the extraction point they'd be okay, but they had no transportation and no idea where they were. 

Suddenly, they came upon ruins in the middle of the trees and were instantly alert. For all the good it did as they quickly found themselves surrounded by natives. Quiet, angry natives. 

"Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah. No need for that," a man in an old flight suit and long, scruffy beard hurried out of the ruins with his hands stretched to the sides.  "Everybody keep their wigs on."

James looked the man over as he continued to talk about how he couldn't believe they were there and how long he'd been on the island. Dear lord, this man had been here since World War II. Obviously the natives had helped him survive but how healthy could his mental state possibly be?

As if to prove the point, the man who had introduced himself as Hank Marlow said, "But you're real, right? Now, come on. We got to get home. Slayer will be so excited to meet you."

"Slayer?" James questioned. That didn't sound promising at all.

Hank chuckled. "Oh, yeah. You'll like her. She's a little crazy but you'll like her. Besides you don't want to be out here at night."

What choice did they have but to follow?

***

You moved across the field easily, keeping an eye out for danger but the big ape in your wake wasn't likely to let anything hurt you. You'd gone in search of Kong when you left the wall and found one of the water buffalos trapped under a copter. Now you were leading him back so he could save the creature. 

He picked up the helicopter like it was a toy and the buffalo moved away. You watched it leave then realized Kong was staring at something. You followed his line of sight to see a woman gaping up at him. Before you could say anything, Kong tossed the copter to the side, breaking it into more pieces. You frowned up at him. "Damn it, you ape. How am I supposed to fix it if you break it even worse?" He grunted at you then turned to walk off. 

You turned back to the woman still gaping after him. "He's something, ain't he?" you asked, your voice slightly muffled by the bandana you wore across the lower half of your face. It filtered the air so you didn't breathe in spores or small insects. This island was full of weird shit.

She blinked at you a couple of times. "You...he..."

You nodded. "Yeah, me Y/N. Him Kong. You?"

"W-weaver. Mason Weaver." 

Your gaze darted between her face and her camera before you narrowed your eyes. "Did you come out here without a weapon?" 

The woman's cheeks reddened and you cursed under your breath. "Where's Hank?"

"Uh...he's working on the boat with the others."

"How many of you are there?" 

"There's six in our group. There may be more somewhere else on the island, but that's who we have with us."

You nodded once as you thought. The copters weren't going anywhere. You might as well stick with this group until you were sure they weren't getting off the island. Suddenly you realized the shadows were getting longer. "We better go. It's getting darker." You started for the wall and she fell into step beside you. 

"How long have you been here?" she asked. 

You shrugged. "You'd have to ask Hank. I don't see the point in keeping track. That kind of shit will drive you mad."

"Well, how did you end up here?"

Your eyes darted over to her and you sighed. It wouldn't hurt to answer the question you supposed. "A group of men wanted to come explore the island. They were certain there was treasure here or something, who knows. I didn't ask, I just wanted to get paid. My man and I usually worked together but he was gone on another job that I wasn't needed on. It was supposed to be quick, easy, they said. Obviously they were full of shit."

You had made it to the other side of the wall at this point and leaned your back against it to finish talking to her. "We brought in a modified boat. It went down on the way to the island. There was me and two other survivors. One was gone by the end of the day. The other lasted three."

Her brows arched. After a long moment she managed to say, "Wow."

Pushing yourself away from the wall, you headed toward your shelter. "Tell Hank, Slayer has dinner tonight would you?"

"Wait, you're Slayer?" she yelled after you. 

"The one and only."

***

You carried the basket of cooked meat and fresh fruit to where Hank and the others were. Hearing them talking, you slowed so you could listen.

"So, this Slayer you mentioned. What's she like?" a man asked.

Hank chuckled. "She's something else.  Did you see that little hut up the hill today, kind of off by itself? That's hers. She's not what you'd call sociable."

You rolled your eyes. 

"How did she get the name Slayer?" a heavily accented, familiar voice asked and you froze even as your heart raced. It couldn't be him. The fates simply weren't that kind to you.

"She's killed about everything on this island at least once. Protects the village when things get through the wall. She's lethal," Hank explained, sounding like a proud father.

"Sounds like a good person to have on our side," that voice came again and you closed your eyes. 

Stepping into the light you put down the basket and got the bag of makeshift bread off your shoulder. A man in a blue t-shirt was walking over to where Weaver stood by her camera. You'd know that back anywhere. James Conrad. The love of your life.

You placed a finger to your lips telling Hank to be quiet as you followed behind. Nervousness gnawed at your belly. What if he'd moved on without you?

"Isn't it odd the most dangerous places are always the most beautiful?" he said as he came to a stop beside Weaver, the two of them watching the light show in the night sky.

"I'm trying to take a long exposure photograph but my flashlight broke," the woman said.

You took another step forward as James pulled out his father's lighter and handed it to her. "Try this."

"Thank you." She made her adjustments then looked at the engraving on the side. "Royal air force?"

"It was his father's," you said before he had a chance to respond. "He threw it from the train as he rolled off to fight the nazis."

James spun, shock distorting his features. "Y/N?"

You nodded unable to say anything further. Tears ran freely down your face as he took two long strides in your direction and swept you up into his arms. Embracing each other fiercely, you both dropped to your knees. You pulled back to look at him, laying your hand on the side of his face. 

Tears to match your own, ran down his face as well. "I thought you were dead. This whole time, I thought I lost you," he said. 

You shook your head. "I was right here, baby. The whole time."

He pressed his lips to yours in a long yearned for kiss. When he moved away, it was only to press more sweet kisses all over your face. You both laughed with relief and happiness. 

"She never greeted me that way," Hank grumbled from his spot causing you to laugh again.

"I take it you two know each other?" an older man with dark hair and a mustache asked.

James wiped his hands across his cheeks as he wore the biggest grin you'd ever seen. "Everyone, I'd like to introduce Y/N Conrad. My wife."


	2. Chapter 2

The next day you accompanied Hank to say goodbye to Gunpei. James was glued to your side. He hadn't been more than three inches from you since your reunion. Not that you blamed him. You didn't want to let him out of your sight either. You had long ago forced yourself to accept the fact you would never see your husband again. So to have him here, to be able to touch him and hold him, was mind blowing. You were still having difficulty convincing yourself it wasn't all an elaborate dream. 

The hideous noise the homemade boat made when they started it up ended up being all the convincing you needed. Surely it would have ran much smoother in a dream. The brief celebration was cut short when you realized the entire village had come out to see you off. You stood beside Hank as he said goodbye. You added your own thanks feeling a small twinge at leaving the people that had taken you in. James stood behind you and wrapped his arms around your waist. You leaned back against his chest, taking comfort in his presence. 

You cruised the river, searching for any sign of the others. "I got a wife," Hank said suddenly, causing you to look up. The two of you had talked about your families before, but not often. It was a painful topic when you thought you'd never see them again. Now there was hope. "Had a wife. Have a wife. I guess I don't know any more." He showed her picture to James and Mason. "We got hitched right before I deployed. I got a telegram from her the day before I got shot down. She said we just had our baby boy. I got a son out there. A grown man I've never met."

"Yeah, she definitely thinks you're dead, man," Slivko said from his perch on top of the boat. 

You snatched a piece of fruit from your bag and pelted it at him. It hit the arm he threw up to block his face. "Hey! I was just saying."

"Dumbass," you grumbled while James tried to reassure Hank.

"You don't know that. You'd be surprised how long people wait," he said with a look in your direction. 

You gave him a soft smile in return. "One more day," you said to Hank.

He grinned. "One more day, Slayer."

James glanced at you in question.

"It was kind of our mantra," you explained as you stood and wiped your hands on your clothes. "We'd often talk about all the things we'd be willing to do to have just one more day with our loved ones." You wrapped your arms around James and rested your head against his chest as you looked at Hank. "You'll get your day, Hank."

Your conversation got interrupted by a voice on Slivko's radio. Plans were made to meet up with the  others. Suddenly, Nieves screamed and you all turned to the rear of the boat to see him being carried off by the lizard birds. 

"Damn it." James and Slivko rushed for the weapons. It only took you a second to realize they weren't going to shoot. You grabbed James's weapon from him and aimed it at Nieves. Your aim was true and he was dead before the creatures started ripping him apart. Tears flooded your eyes but you set your jaw and handed the gun back to your husband. "It was the only way to help him."

You didn't wait for a response as you turned away. Hank gave you a nod. He understood. It wasn't the first time you'd been put in that situation. No, the first time you hesitated, and the victim suffered for hours before you found them. You vowed then never to let it happen again, and you hadn't. 

"Slayer," was all Hank said to the rest of your group. You kept your back turned, not wanting to see their expressions. 

Soon you met up with Packard and his men. Introductions were made then he announced he still had a man unaccounted for. "Chapman's with a downed Sea Stallion just west of here."

"West? We can't go west," Hank started and you held up a hand to cut him off. He had a tendency to sound crazy when he got riled up.

"If your man is west of here, he's already gone. If you go after him, you will be, too. There are things on this island you can't possibly imagine," you explained.

"We've seen some pretty weird shit. How do you know we haven't already seen it?" Packard asked. 

"Because you're still alive."

He looked you over from head to toe and  you weren't certain if he was considering your words or trying to figure out the best way to kill you. His gaze shifted to James. "Your job is finding lost men, right?"

You closed your eyes and took a deep breath already knowing what was going to happen next. "Okay, sir," your husband said. "But if we reach that position and he's not there, we don't send out a search party. We're back here by nightfall, understood? In twenty-four hours we have to be on the other side of this island."

"Roger that. Hear you loud and clear," Packard said with a smile you didn't buy for a second. 

***

You and Hank had both attempted to convince them not to go through the graveyard. But why would they listen to you? It's not as if you'd managed to stay alive all this time. You stayed close to James and Mason stayed close to you. Hearing a familiar, terrifying sound you froze.

"What is it?" James asked, his voice soft.

Your eyes met his. "Move," you ordered seconds before Hank yelled for everyone to run. You all dove for cover behind bones and in skulls. You shoved Mason next to James and slid into a space beside Hank. You kept still, cursing Hank as he moved around next to you. Finally, you turned and hissed at him. "If you get me eaten, I'm gonna be pissed."

He nodded with wide eyes but calmed down, which is all you cared about. As the creature disappeared from sight, Packard yelled for everyone to rally. James stood beside you and placed a hand on your back. He leaned forward to speak in your ear. "That's what's left of Chapman," he told you and indicated the bones the beast had regurgitated. 

You nodded to let him know you heard and began to inch your way across the graveyard. Chapman may be gone, but you still needed to get out of this deathtrap. Randa was the next to go. The flash on his camera kept firing as the beast swallowed him down. That flash was the only way you could track the creature in the thick fog that surrounded you.

You lifted your bandana from around your neck and positioned it so it covered your nose and mouth as your eyes searched the area around you. Suddenly, the thing burst from the murk. It missed Hank and he managed to slice its leg with his sword. It roared and went straight for the 50 caliber machine gun. It ate the soldier manning the weapon and then came after the rest of you. 

Mason split off and it followed her. Knowing shooting at the beast wouldn't do any good, you ran a on path to intercept Mason, ignoring James yelling behind you. You grabbed her and pulled her under a rib cage that should offer enough protection to keep it from getting to you. You pulled her down into the dirt as the creature snapped above you, trying to reach you. Suddenly, the beast was engulfed in flame as the soldiers used a flame thrower on it. 

You and Mason scrambled away only to drop into the dirt again when an explosion rocked through the air. You quickly got back to your feet, turning around as you heard your husband yell for Slivko. A cloud of green gas erupted into the air along with a flock of lizard birds. "Shit, shit, shit," you muttered to yourself as you calculated your next move. "Fire, I need fire."

"Here," Mason said and tapped your arm. 

You looked down to find her handing you James's lighter. You snatched it from her with a twist of your head. "Stay here," you ordered and raced off without pausing to see if she obeyed. You ran toward Slivko, knowing that was where James would be heading as well. You reached them moments after the two men had begun heading for safety. The creature was coming right for the three of you. You lit the ever trusty lighter and tossed it toward the gas that engulfed the beast. 

The resulting explosion sent all three of you into the dirt. After making sure the creature was dead, you rolled onto your back with a grunt. "I really hate this island."

***

Hank was trying to convince Packard that this creature was the first of many but he wasn't listening. You knew he wouldn't. But when James told him that Chapman was dead and produced his dog tags and Packard still insisted in proceeding to the Sea Stallion, you were done. 

Packard knocked Hank to the ground and you immediately aimed your rifle at Packard's head. "That's enough," you said and Packard froze as he tried to judge just how far you'd take it. 

"Y/N," James said from behind you. "Put the gun down. We don't have to do this."

You maintained your position, ignoring the other men with weapons pointed in your direction. "How many men did you just lose? How many men died because you didn't listen when we said not to go through the graveyard? We live here you asshole. Hank for a hell of a lot longer than me. And for what? Revenge? Kong is an animal protecting its home. You came into his home and blew it to shit. Of course he's going to retaliate. You kill Kong and everyone on this island dies, including us."

"If you want to stop me, you're going to have to kill me," Packard said, his gaze locked on yours.

James placed his hand on barrel of your rifle. "Let it go," he said to you. Your gaze shifted to him and it was the fear in his eyes that was your undoing. "Let it go," he said again and you lowered the weapon, taking a step back from Packard as you did so. 

James turned himself so he was between the two of you. "All right, Colonel. You'll find your Sea Stallion three clicks up that ridge. I'm going to take these civilians back to the boat and we'll wait for you there. All right?" He held his hands up in a placating gesture.

Packard had his weapon pointed at you and you just glared back. Finally, he lowered his rifle. "Saddle up. Let's go kill this thing." None of his men looked happy about the order. James wrapped a hand around your wrist to hold you in place.

As soon as they were out of hearing range, you turned to him. "I'll help you get the others to the river and then I'm stopping him."

"We'll stop him." He gave you a small smile. "You certainly keep me on my toes, sweetheart."


	3. Chapter 3

Once you'd led the others far enough toward the river, you stopped and pointed. "River's that way. Watch out for ants. Bye now."

James snagged your arm and tugged you to stand beside him. You huffed in irritation. "What my lovely wife here meant to say was the boat is in that direction. Just keep going straight on and you should find it. Wait for us until dawn. If we're not there, leave us."

"Where are you two going?" Hank asked.

"To stop Packard," you answered as you shifted your weight, eager to get going.

"Not without me," Hank argued and slid his sword into its sheath.

You shook your head. "Hank, I need you to go with them and keep them safe. We both know I'm far more likely to do what needs to be done. You're the one that gave me my nickname after all. And as much as I love you, buddy, if I end up stuck here again, I'd rather have my husband beside me."

Hank still looked undecided. James put his hand on the other man's shoulder. "It's time for you to go home."

Hank nodded. "Tell the big ape bye for me, Slayer."

"Will do." 

Mason came over to stand beside you and James. You arched a brow at her in question. "I'm coming with you."

"No offense, Mason, but I haven't seen you pick up anything besides your camera. This isn't a sightseeing expedition. Go with the others." With that you turned and began to hurry through the trees. James shortly fell into rhythm with you as you hurried in the direction Packard and his men had gone. Explosions tore through the air and shook the ground and you adjusted your path slightly so you were heading toward the source of the sound.

You cursed as you heard Kong howl in rage and pain. You were almost there. You had to be. You forced yourself to run faster. Kong couldn't die. When you found the others, your gun was up in seconds, aimed right at the madman's head. He had some sort of detonator in his hand. "Put it down, Packard." You stepped between him and Kong. 

The few men that still lived pointed their weapons at you. You spared them a glance but nothing more. They wouldn't kill you. They were tired of war and tired of the crazy man in front of you. They might feel like they owed him something but they had to see he wasn't sane. James stepped out behind them and pointed his handguns at two of them. "Now, that's no way to treat a lady." Half the weapons shifted to cover him. 

You tried to locate the explosives without taking your eyes from Packard, but you weren't having much luck. He glowered at you, pure hate shining in his eyes and flipped on the detonator. "Stop. Just stop!" you yelled. "You've lost it, Packard. You kill Kong and you kill everyone on this island. You set off those explosives right now and you kill all of us, including your men."

"My men are willing to make the sacrifice to protect our country, our families, from that thing."

"Are they?" you asked and looked past him to where Slivko now had his weapon pointed at the Colonel. Packard followed your line of sight and reached for his own firearm. "Do it and die," you warned.

The other men lowered their weapons realizing just how insane this whole thing was. "No one has to die here tonight, including Kong," James said. 

Packard looked as if he were about to respond when the water beside you bubbled then exploded into the air. The largest skull crawler you'd ever seen landed in the water and stared in your direction.

"Fall back," James yelled to the others and the soldiers scrambled. 

Packard was in shock, staring at the creature you'd warned him of earlier. James yelled at him trying to get him to move and you turned to Kong. You placed one hand on his nose and tried not to cry as you really noticed the shape he was in. Your poor friend. 

His dark eyes fluttered open and stared at you. You leaned against his face and ran your hand through his fur. "Come on, Kong. You've got to get up."

He grunted and groaned, but didn't move.

Hot tears rolled down your face. James tugged at your arm. "We've got to go, Y/N."

You shrugged him off and returned to comforting Kong. "I know you're hurting, buddy. Probably worse than you ever have before but you've got to get up. If you don't, that thing's going to kill you then eat its way through the rest of the island. Get up, Kong. I know you can do it."

His gaze moved from you to Packard who stood behind you and you finally let James tug you out of the way. Kong rose just far enough to bring his fist down on Packard. "That's one problem gone," you muttered to yourself and pulled from James's grip once more to stop and watch Kong fight the giant beast. 

It didn't take long for Kong to go down under the weight of the lizard. "Come on. Get up," you begged. Suddenly, you were swept off your feet and carried in the other direction a ways before being put back on the ground. "Kong's down. Let's go," James ordered. You nodded and shoved your concern for your enormous friend aside. Right now you needed to focus on getting off this island with your husband.

***

You all reached the edge of the island at daybreak. You hoped like hell the others hadn't listened when you said to leave. James handed you a flare gun and a spare flare. "Get up on those rocks and fire a flare. Hopefully Hank will see it. We'll buy you time."

You wanted to argue, but you knew you were the best person for the job. You'd been climbing the rocks on this island for years. You stood on your toes and gave your husband a quick kiss before running toward the rocky ridge. 

You didn't look back when you heard the heavy footsteps of the beast crash from the woods. You didn't look back when you heard its ear piercing screech. You didn't even look back when you heard the explosion that could have only come from the others. However, when you heard a familiar roar from your favorite ape you couldn't help but look in that direction. You were just in time to watch Kong smash a giant boulder into the head of his foe. 

Your heart skipped and you laughed as you grinned. He was still alive! Maybe things weren't so hopeless after all. As much as you wanted to watch the epic battle taking place, you had a job to do. You turned your attention back to the stones you were scrambling up. Scrapes and cuts littered all of your exposed skin, but you ignored the discomfort and kept climbing. Once you reached the crest of the ridge, you stood and fired the flare gun into the air. 

You also now had the perfect viewpoint for the fight between the two massive creatures. They tumbled in the water below. Kong would throw the lizard or grab it by the neck while it snapped its massive jaws. It was impossible to tell which beast was coming out on top. You flinched as Kong flew into some old wreckage and chains wrapped around his bulky form. 

The lizard stood on his chest while Kong roared and struggled to break free. Suddenly, bullets tore through the air and into the skull crawler. Not that it would do much good, but at least they distracted the bastard. You cheered when you realized the bullets were coming from the boat. When the firing ceased, the lizard began to make its way toward your friends. "Kong! Get up!" you screamed and bounced on your feet. He looked at you then managed to pull himself to his feet, chains and all. 

As he struggled to break the chains, you reloaded the flare gun. You aimed and fired, hitting the lizard bastard right in the eye. It screeched and clawed at the burning flare. Then the guns began firing again. When the beast turned you realized it was chasing something. It only took a moment for you to see your husband splashing through the muck. Your heart froze in your chest for a moment before it began to race. Fear for the love of your life flooded through you. "James, you idiot. What are you doing?"

It was then that Kong hurled a large propeller through the air. The blade pierced the skull crusher's side and sent him to the ground. Kong and his foe began to fight and wrestle once more. As the lizard flew through the air, you watched with horrified fascination as it slammed into the ridge on which you stood. Rock exploded around you and you flew backward into the air. You screamed for Kong even as James screamed for you. 

The impact with the water forced the air from your lungs and sent your body into shock. You wanted to struggle, to swim for the shore, but you lost the battle. Your last thought was of your husband as everything went dark.

***

(James POV)

No! It wasn't possible. We couldn't have come all this way only for me to lose her again. Y/N had survived here all this time against impossible odds. I couldn't let it end here. Not now. Not ever. I couldn't bear to lose her again. I don't think I could survive it a second time.

Ignoring the beasts howling and raging at each other, I sloughed through the water and the muck trying to reach her in time. Every dragging step felt like an eternity. I hadn't even gotten close to her when Kong reached into the water and pulled her out. 

My relief was short lived as the lizard thing attacked again. Kong still had Y/N clutched in his fist. How could he possibly not be crushing her? Finally, finally, he ripped out the lizard's tongue and it dropped to the ground dead. 

Kong opened his hand and I could have sworn he smiled. He placed Y/N on the ground and I rushed in that direction desperate to make sure she was alive. 

I scrambled across the ground and knelt over her. I cupped her head in my hands. "Breathe, baby. Come on, damn it. Breathe."

***

(Reader POV)

You sat up suddenly and coughed up a lungful of water. It burned and your throat ached, but you were alive and breathing. 

James helped support you and pushed your hair off your face. "Hey. You okay?" he asked, his eyes looking you over. 

You hooked a hand around his arm and nodded even as you turned to look at Kong as he walked away. He glanced back once and his gaze found you. He seemed satisfied that you were alive and continued on his way. 

You turned back to James and threw your arms around his neck. Pulling back, you kissed him tenderly then wrapped your arms around him again.

He made calming noises as he held you. You sucked in a breath and began to cry in ragged sobs as you realized you'd made it. You'd found home in your husband's arms and you were getting off this bloody island.

***

(bonus)

You had been sitting in this room with Mason and James for hours. All you wanted to do was get the hell out here, take a shower , crawl into a real bed and sleep for week wrapped in your husband's arms. 

James had resorted to yelling at the large mirror on the wall. Mason was threatening to tell foreign governments while he said you wouldn't tell anyone and you'd forget the island even existed. 

And you? You sat in your chair, arms crossed over your chest and stared at the glass in front of you without saying a word. You'd learned patience during your time on the island. Besides, whoever was on the other side probably found it slightly unsettling and that made you happy. 

James would occasionally glance at you, ask if you were all right and you'd just nod and continue staring. Finally, Brooks and San walked into the room. 

"What the hell is going on, Brooks?" your husband demanded. 

"Welcome to Monarch," he said and laid a folder on the table as they took the chairs on the other side. He proceeded to flip through several pictures. You continued to watch silently. Your gaze shifted to the wall when a film began to play.

Cave drawings of monsters. "Proof" of other giant creatures. As the film flashed from image to image you said the first words you'd spoken since you'd arrived at the facility.

"Oh, hell no."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had intended this fic to end with the previous chapter but then this chapter was requested. I can never decide if I like it or not. So take it or leave it.

You were nervous. Which was ridiculous really. You and James had been married for years. Okay, so you'd spent more time separated from your husband than you had together, but still. When he'd first suggested the two of you renewing your vows you'd been completely against it. After several days of coaxing on his part and thinking on yours you'd finally agreed. 

You hadn't spent a lot of time planning, aware that at any moment the government might sweep in and snatch you up to find more giant beasts. And you wanted it to be small anyway. Just you, James and the minister. You made your public commitment to each other, this ceremony was just for the two of you.

You had splurged on one very important thing. A wedding dress. Your original intention had been to pick up a simple sundress but you'd come across this one in a window and couldn't pass it by. It was lace with beading around the waist and just may be the most beautiful thing you'd ever seen. It made you _feel_ beautiful when you tried it on and you'd bought it on the spot, only wincing slightly at the cost.

A soft knock came at the door to the room where you were getting dressed. "Come in," you called. 

The door eased open and James peeked his head inside. He ran his gaze over you from head to toe as a wide smile covered his face. "You look amazing."

You gave a small curtsey and a cheeky grin. "Why thank you, sir. Isn't it bad luck to see the bride before the wedding?"

He stepped fully into the room and shut the door behind him. "I think we've both burnt through more than our share of bad luck, darling. Plus, I figured we were immune since we're already married."

"I like the way you think. On both counts."

His arms slid around your waist and yours looped around his neck. Since your reunion on the island, the two of you hadn't been apart for more than a few hours at a time. And when you were together, you couldn't seem to stop touching each other. If you weren't holding hands, you were leaning on each other or playing with each other's hair. It also wasn't unusual for you to wind up sitting on James's lap no matter the setting. 

He certainly didn't care what anyone else thought, and you couldn't bring yourself to care either. His lips brushed against yours and soon you were both lost in a deep kiss. Eventually you parted and he wrapped your hand in his. "Ready, Mrs. Conrad?"

"As I'll ever be, Mr. Conrad."

He led you from the room and outside to the small area that had been set up for you to exchange your vows. Five chairs were set up to one side. You frowned at the people filling them. No one was supposed to be here, so who were these people?

James squeezed your hand and guided you over to greet the unexpected guests. When you saw who was waiting for you, moisture flooded your eyes and you began to laugh. Hank Marlow rose to greet you, tears pooling in his own eyes as he wrapped you in a tight embrace. You returned the hug eagerly. "I've missed you," you told him.

He laughed and pulled back to look you over. "Never thought that would happen." He gestured to a woman and young man that came to stand with him. "This is my wife, Rosie and my son, Henry."

You shook hands with both of them while smiling at Hank. "One more day," you told him. 

He grinned. "One more day, Y/N." They stepped out of the way to reveal the two remaining guests. 

Slivko and Mason.  

They got hugs as well though not as enthusiastic as the one you gave Hank. "I can't believe you all came for this," you said as you stepped back. James's arm wrapped around your waist and he pulled you against his side.

"I wasn't about to miss this guy becoming Mr. Slayer, I'll tell you that," Hank said with a laugh. 

"Mr. Slayer, huh?" James said, his lips twitching. "You do recall we're already married?"

Hank waved a hand through the air in dismissal. "That was before she was Slayer though wasn't it? It's not official 'till this."

Everyone sat down and Hank made a shooing motion with his hand telling you to get on with it. You turned to your husband and smiled up at him. His hands resting at the small of your back pulled you closer and he kissed you again.

"You ready to become Mr. Slayer then?" you asked when you broke apart.

His grin stole your breath. You'd never grow tired of this man. "Absolutely, darling."


End file.
